A Walking Paradox
by LePipi
Summary: Castiel is the new kid in high school, and Dean is the obnoxious rebel that always bothers him. Of course he has his own motives. Highschool!AU


I don't know what's wrong with me anymore. I started writing a Cinderella story AU, I went mad over a Grandma's boy AU, a Slap her she's French AU... And here I am after not sleeping for some days, my head full on medication writing this in the spur of the moment. Hope you like it!

A walking paradox

Castiel was dreading the day ever since he came to live in Kansas. He moved in here, from 'The Big Apple', at the start of summer brake. After his mother's death, they all needed a change of scenery. So his brother Gabriel, his dad and him packed up an chose Kansas. Kansas was a hell of a change of scenery. Castiel was used to full streets, coffee shops, big buildings, big commercials, fashionistas and hipsters. Instead he got plenty of hicks, greasy food, greasy diners, greasy motels and greasy people.

And it all led to his first day, in the 11th grade, of high school.

He frantically runs through the hallways trying to find his way to his class. The hallways were almost empty except for a few stray students, who all seemed to glare at him. 'Should have known, they'd know I was new. Everybody knows everybody in little towns.' Finally he arrives, takes a deep breath, and switches the doors handle.

-"Hello."- Castiel echoes through the suddenly silent room. His voice comes out more gravely than usual, obviously from disuse. He scans the room briefly, feeling suddenly very overwhelmed by the crowds stare.

-"Well, hello yourself, tardy pants!"- The teacher greets him amused. The class chuckles, as Castiel looks uncomfortably at him.

-"I'm so sorry, I got lost. It won't happen again."- He says quickly, fumbling through his words, while clutching his bag's strap in a death grip.

-"It better not. Now, class, this is our new student. Introduce yourself boy."- The teacher said sternly looking at him expectantly. Castiel gulped audibly and turned towards the class, who all viewed him as a particularly funny monkey at the zoo.

-"My name is Castiel Novak. I was named after an Angel-" a couple of snickers"- I moved in here in June, from New York."- He stopped and looked back at the professor.

-"And that's pretty much it..."- He shyly trailed off.

-"Well, Castiel Novak, the angel, I am Zach, the teacher and you may take a seat, over there by Dean Winchester, the rebel."- Zach ordered him, pointing his fingers towards the back of the class, where a broad boy in a worn leather jacket waved with three fingers at him, smirking. Half the class had a fit of giggles, and Castiel cautiously made his way next to Dean.

-"Hey, there Angelboy."- Deans said to him and winked. And that was when things really started getting crazy.

-/-

-"Ya know, Cas, you really don't look like an angel. More like an owl. Creeping on people at night."- Dean told him as they sat in arts class. Castiel was silently drawing the vase with flowers that was on display, when Dean suddenly made his way to his desk and sat perched at the edge.

-"I never said I looked like one Dean. Now leave."- Castiel demanded giving him a glance of pure threat. Dean only chuckled.

-"Hey give me a paper, Adam. And some colors."- Dean directed to Adam who sat on the next table.

-"Go get your own, Dean."- Adam replied dismissively.

-"I SAID GIMME SOME DAMN PAPER ADAM!"- Dean shouted loudly startling everyone from their work. Mostly everyone feared Dean. Adam looked at him fearfully, and handed him a sheet of paper.

-"And colors."- Dean deadpanned, and Adam quickly brought him his colored pencils.

Castiel didn't flinch at the little charade before him. He knew Dean's type. They thrived on fear, and he wasn't gonna give him that. Though he bugged him the most, he will take it for the sake of integrity.

Dean started drawing something, while still sitting upon his desk. And Castiel acted like he didn't mind him, and continued his drawing. After a few minutes, Dean finished and handed Castiel the paper, winking at him with a grin and swiftly making his way back to his desk.

Castiel looked at the paper and felt murderous rage, wash over him in waves. Dean has drawn a picture of an owl, dressed like him, with big, big blue eyes, that looked slightly maniacal. Over the drawing he wrote 'Cas the owl that raisd you from perdetion'.

Apparently, among being a bastard son of a bitch, Dean was also illiterate.

-/-

Ah, gym class. What a perfect day of hell, and here was the cherry on top of it. Castiel didn't mind working out, but he did mind the particular teaching habits of their teacher. He never once came out of his little office, and gave them some balls to play with and left them at that. He could be doing something useful now, he could be reading that new Dan Brown book, he could be drawing, he could be studying for that biology test, he could-

But his thoughts were cut off by a loud bang to his head, and a painful one. He grabbed his head, soothing it lightly, while he heard the trailing thuds of a basketball. He finally opened his eyes to find a very sheepish looking Dean in front of him. He looked ridiculous in that white shirt, and ugly, red, short shorts. But then again, Castiel was wearing them himself.

-"Come to think of it, Cas, you do look like one of those saint paintings in church. All solemn and spaced out. Like you have a stick up your ass."- Dean spoke amused.

-"Go to hell, Dean."

-"Ah, but that's not where angels are."- Dean replied and smiled brightly.

Castiel glared at him, grabbed the basketball at Dean's feet and threw it at his face. He knew that Dean would catch it, after all there wasn't a foot separating them, but hey, it was meant as a statement.

-"You throw like a girl, Cas."- Dean chuckled, tucking the ball under his pit.

-"Well at least I'm not bow legged."- Castiel threw back at Dean. An acapella of gasps erupted around them. Suddenly, Castiel was very aware that everybody in their class had surrounded them. Apparently, no one had ever forwardly insulted Dean before. He got mentally ready for accepting a punch when he turned his head towards Dean. Though he was disappointed in the conquest for a punch, when a very brightly smiled Dean, looking almost awed caught his eyes.

-"You're cute when you get all mad."- Dean replied quietly, as if speaking more to himself than to him. He then ducked his head as if embarrassed, and turned to make his leave.

Castiel was left dumbfounded, and the crowd was left with their mouths open.

-/-

And then, they hit the big one.

They were sitting in chemistry class, where 5 students were being quizzed on separate tests, that the teacher made for them. Castiel was among them, since he volunteered to be quizzed. He was studying hard for this, and he wanted to take care of his Chemistry grade, before it was too late. The rest of the students were quietly reading through the new lesson in plan.

Though now he was having problems resolving an equation.

-"Excuse me, miss Ellen I am having some difficulty with a particular-

-"No one cares, Cas, get back to your test, rest of us are tryina read, here."- Dean's voice rumbled through the class silence.

-"Dean..."- Came miss Ellen's voice of warning.

-"Excuse me, Dean, for interrupting your attempt at reading, hence I'm the one that's taking a test here, and I actually worked hard for this, and I want a good grade, hence I have plans for my future-

-"Are you planning to smite me, Cas? Cause we better get it out of the way..."- Dean interrupted again.

-"No but I will kick your ass."- Castiel all but growled, earning him a few gasps of horror.

-"Castiel!"- Miss Ellen gasped appalled.

-"Smite me, oh mighty, smiter!"- Dean howled standing up from his seat, his arms stretched wide.

Castiel violently shook his desk out of the way, but was stopped by a very stubborn hand. He looked into the hands, owner, and saw a very furious miss Ellen. She stood between Dean and him, Dean hovering above her and him, while miss Ellen glanced at them both frantically.

-"You two go to the office, now!"- She exclaimed, shoving them off through the door.

Castiel marched furiously to the office, while Dean followed behind him taking lazy steps.

He walked in principals Luke office, and slammed himself down on one of the chairs, ready to spill everything about Dean's behavior. Dean walked in shortly after and seated himself comfortably on the seat next to him.

Everyone in school called principal Luke, Lucifer, for he very much seemed like the devil himself. He had his look of utter boredom on his face as he looked at the both of them. But his look of boredom was more of a look of death.

-"What is it this time, Dean?"- He asked disinterested.

-"I provoked Castiel and insulted him. This isn't his fault, he should leave."- Dean said determined, his gaze unwavering from the principal's.

Castiel looked at him in confusion and/or amassment.

-"What?"- He squeaked.

-"I insulted his work and his religion. It is natural for him to feel defensive. I am taking full blame."- Dean spoke so strongly, he almost sounded like an adult. He spoke like he knew exactly what he was doing, and that he was in control of it, almost reassuring Castiel.

-"Wait, Dean, you didn't-

-"I said I am taking full blame, Castiel."- Dean raised his voice above Castiel's, giving him a demanding look. He never called him Castiel.

Luke looked between them with dismay.

-"You can leave. Dean is staying."- He deadpanned.

Castiel looked unsure between Dean and the principal, but then Dean nudged him hard with his elbow so he scrambled to his feet and he was gone.

Castiel waited for Dean patiently next to his Impala. Classes were over so the whole parking lot was empty. Dean had taken longer than he thought he would in there. He waited fumbling with his coat, when he heard footsteps approaching him. He glanced up looking at a confused Dean. His brows were bent down looking at him questioningly.

-"What're you still doing here, Cas?"- He asks.

-"I was waiting for you. I wanted to ask you, why did you do that?"-

-"Do what?"- Dean asked faking obliviousness.

-"Don't play with me, Dean. Why did you take the blame for what happened in Chemistry today?"- Castiel asked agitated.

-"Because it was all my fault, alright? I was being selfish and I bothered you, and you didn't even get to finish your test, and I know you always work hard for them, I know you have a future. I don't want you to get in trouble for my bullshit."- He finished his little vomit of words with a sigh.

Castiel just looked bewildered. He couldn't snap his mouth shut so he just stared at Dean. Dean looked like a squirming awful mess of his usual macho bravado.

-"Forget it, Cas."- Dean spoke silently and got fast in his car pulling out of the parking lot in one furious long motion.

The next morning was probably the most awkward morning Castiel ever had. Everything was normal, he wore his cardigan, he went to all his classes, he ate lunch with his brother Gabe, but something was so awfully wrong he just couldn't ignore it anymore.

Dean wasn't bothering him. There was no teasing, no remarks, no winks, no crumbled balls of paper thrown over his head, no nothing. And it scared the living shit out of him.

He even managed to catch Dean stare at him, but when he did, he didn't wink and smirk at him like he usually did, instead he quickly turned away, a hand hiding his face.

He had had enough.

After their last class together, he followed Dean to the boys bathroom. He was gonna corner him, and he was successful, if the look on Dean's face was anything to go by. He looked like a deer caught in headlights.

-"I don't understand you, Dean."- Castiel speaks low, as he slowly walks towards Dean. In response Dean walks a step back.

-"You tease me, and you insult me, and you throw things at me and yesterday you act like mister Righteous!"- Castiel exclaims.

-"You hate me, Dean. Where did that yesterday come from?"- Castiel asked quietly.

-"Wow, wow, wow. Where did THAT come from?"- Dean asked him in an appalled manner.

-"I uh, I gave you examples, Dean..."- Now Castiel sounds confused.

Dean actually chuckles embarrassed as he scratches a hand behind his neck.

-"Isn't it, like, obvious?"- He asks finally meeting Castiel's eyes.

-"What is?"- Castiel asks feeling slightly terrified.

-"Aw come on, you're not gonna make me say it, are you?"-Dean says exasperated.

Castiel just looks at him.

Dean huffs in frustration.

-"Fine. I was sort of, you know, bugging you all the time, to, you know, get your attention, or something. I don't know..."- Deans speaks as if it is a very painful experience for him.

-"Explain."- Castiel deadpans.

-"Well, you know, how, you don't pay attention to anyone. Literally anyone, Cas? You go to school, listen to teachers, talk to your brother and then go home. You never talk to anyone, you never even look at anyone. So I thought, I'd make you look at me. "- Dean finishes shuffling with his feet.

-"I don't, I don't understand..."- Castiel prompts again, his voice scratching with grovel.

Dean gives him his best bitchface.

-"I like you, Cas. And, I mean, in more ways than one. And I wanted to make you remember me. So, yeah, it might have been a poor way, but... Still. I'm sorry if I ever hurt you, or..."- Dean trails away sadly, looking down at his feet.

-"To be honest, Dean, I sort of missed your banter today."- Castiel says shuffling closer to Dean.

-"Ya did?"- Dean asks surprised.

Now it's Castiel's turn to chuckle.

-"You have a nice smile. You should show it off more."- Dean said smiling back at him.

Castiel blushed, and he could swear there was a light blush on Dean's face too.

-"I'm sorry for ignoring you."-

-"And I'm sorry for being an ass."-

And with that, Castiel decided it was the right moment. He quickly pecked at Dean's cheek.

Dean looked back at Castiel one handed lingering on his cheek.

Castiel full on laughed at the sight before him, and Dean joined in soon.

-"You wanna um, take a ride in the Impala?"-

-"Yeah, sure."-

And Dean took Castiel's hand within his own, and together trailed off into the direction of the parking lot.

Kansas was pretty okay.

Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
